5 veces que Luffy no noto que estaba enamorada
by Ariasu-sama
Summary: ... y una que si. Advertencia: Fem Luffy! Sanji x Fem Luffy


**Hola, regreso a este fandom con un pequeño fic de fem Luffy, en realidad, de Sanji x fem Luffy, que rápidamente se ha vuelto una de mis 5 parejas favoritas de one Piece! (totalmente crack)**

 **Aunque nunca eh escrito este tipo de fic de** **"5 cosas que** **tal personaje** **no** **noto/sabia/etc** **., y una que si" eh leído muchos y se me antojo escribir así, no estoy segura que me saliera, y que por lo regular son esos fics más pequeños, pero, oh bueno, que más da? Me gusto el resultado.**

 **Realmente me gusta mucho fem Luffy, es interesante de escribir!**

 **DISCLAIMER: One Piece solo puede pertenecer a Oda-sama, no soy digna de poseer ninguno de ellos ;w;**

 **ADVERTENCIAS: Genderbender de Luffy y sus problemas con el amor!**

 **No se que más decir, asi que…**

 **ENJOY!**

 **5 veces que Luffy no se dio cuenta que estaba enamorada… y una que sí.**

 **1.- Gentleman**

Luffy se había visto a sí misma como un varón, durante años, desde que fuera una niña al mando de Garp. Ya que el hombre la trataba como a un niño, ya que Dadan y los bandidos la trataban como un niño, ya que Ace y Sabo la trataban como un niño. Ella estaba muy a gusto con esa "anormalidad".

No le gustaba que le abrieran la puerta, tenía manos, muchas gracias.

No le gustaba que le invitaran bebidas (aunque nunca se negaría a comida).

No le gustaba que la protegieran creyendo que necesitaba ayuda.

Diablos, no, ella era el futuro rey pirata, no necesitaba nada de esas cosas.

Mientras vivió en la Villa Foosha rechazo a cada chico que se le confeso, porque todos querían tratarla como a una chica. Como a una princesa.

Pero no había entrenado con Ace para quedarse a ser una esposa en la Villa, sin importar cuanto maquino se lo pidiese.

Luffy aborrecía a quienes la trataban como una frágil princesa, no es que le pareciera mal tratar bien a las mujeres, como si fueran suaves esculturas de cristal, pero ella era diferente, quería ser tratada como igual a un varón.

Por eso estuvo muy conforme con sus primeros tres nakama.

Zoro al principio a trato como una niñita caprichosa, pero en cuanto le demostró al caza-piratas que ella no era ninguna princesa a rescatar, en cuanto le demostró su fuerza, el peliverde comenzó a respetarla y aunque a veces la trataba muy rudamente, ella no podía pedir más.

Nami era un caso gracioso, la chica se desesperaba que la pelinegra fuera tan masculina, durante sus primeras semanas de viaje (o más bien, durante todo el viaje) siempre trato de sacarle su lado femenino. Le compraba ropa femenina, le quitaba los platos de comida cuando masticaba con la boca abierta, le pegaba con su bastón cuando la veía encorvada al sentarse y se la pasaba pellizcando su mejilla cuando la sacaba de quicio. Al final la peli naranja tuvo que alzar la bandera y reconocer que su capitana estaba muy conforme con su ser actual. Pero cuando la feminidad finalmente la alcanzará, ella reiría de último.

Ussop fue un caso interesante también, como la chica pelinegra lo desesperaba como ninguna mujer lo había hecho había terminado dándole un coscorrón. Nami se puso de pie, dispuesto a regañar al joven francotirador por su rudeza, incluso Zoro frunció el ceño, pero Luffy levanto un brazo "Esta bien" dijo, para luego reír típicamente con su suave voz, ella le dijo a Ussop que podía tratarla como a un varón, tanto como para pegarle, porque ella quería eso. Desde entonces el muchacho raramente se había refinado a dalre un buen coscorrón cuando de verdad la capitana lo merecía.

Pero Sanji, el cuarto de la tripulación (a Luffy le daba igual que Nami en realidad no había pertenecido a su tripulación hasta después de Arlong, para la pelinegra una vez nakama lo sería siempre, así que no hay que darle vueltas a ese asunto) era diferente. Sin importar cuantas veces Luffy le pidiera que la tratará como a Ussop y Zoro, el rubio se negó, él era un caballero, y jamás haría algo en contra de una lady. Luffy al principio se puso testaruda y siempre trataba de sacar al chico que tenía mucha paciencia para con ella, pero al final Luffy lo dejaba en paz, porque, bueno, el hombre sabía cocinar de maravilla.

El tiempo paso y los nakama aumentaron, un reno doctor que tenía que ser apapachado por la pelinegra, una arqueóloga que escuchaba cualquier locura que Luffy tuviera por pensar, un suuuuuper robot ciborg que respetaba el noble deseo de Luffy de ser tratada igual a un hombre y un esqueleto que la trataba con el mismo respeto que un capitán merecía.

Pero el comportamiento de Sanji no cambio un ápice, y en algún momento, Luffy se encontró disfrutando de esa amabilidad, ella sabía que Sanji era así con cualquier mujer, y aunque aún le molestaba (por la obvia razón de no ser tratada como un igual, por nada más) descubrió que le gustaba que el rubio fuera tan atento con ella. Apoyaba la mayoría de sus ideas, era indulgente con sus locuras, era muy gracioso cuando le gritaba los chicos por tratarla rudamente y por acercarse mucho, era genial ver como mandaba a volar de una patada a los hombres que se ponían empalagosos con ella, le gustaba los masajes que le daba, y siempre cocinaba para ella sin importar la hora.

Que Sanji fuera tan caballeroso, le hacía cosquillas en el estómago. Pero la pelinegra no sabría decir si era agradable o no, o si le gustaba enteramente o no. Pero le gustaba recibir un trato, aparentemente, especial de parte del rubio. Era muy placentero ser mimada por él.

.

 **2.- Handmade cooking.**

Que su dulce, inocente, tierna y confiada Luffy saliera al mar a ser pirata, rodeada de agua, un barco pequeño, y varones que se dejaban llevar por sus bajos instintos no era algo que Makino apoyará. No importo cuanto le rogo, suplico, prohibió, imploro, etc., con Luffy, la joven muchacha no entendía nada. O quizá, solo le entraba por una oreja para salir en menos de un milisegundo por el otro.

Luego de casi cuatro años de persuasión en vano, finalmente se rindió, probablemente no habría fuerza en la tierra que hiciera que esa chica cambiase de opinión cuando se encabezonaba con ago. Su única opción fue aconsejarla y esforzarse como ningún humano en la historia de la humanidad se esforzaría en algo, para que la chica entendiera sus consejos y los pusiera en práctica, y recordara sus advertencias y las tuviera siempre en mente.

"Recuerda no beber nada de lo que te ofrezca un extraño, sin importar si son hombres o mujeres o ancianos o niños, ¿me oyes Lu-chan?"

"Si llegas a perderte no te muevas de tu lugar y alguien te encontrara… bueno, también puedes mirar al cielo y guiarte con las estrellas, empezando por…"

"No dejes que ningún hombre te toque en estas tres partes, ¿bien?, hasta que sean novios puede hacerle, y solo puede avanzar más si se casan… ¿no entiendes a qué me refiero?

"Nunca duermas en un lugar a la intemperie sola, bueno, porque a las muchachas que duermen solas…"

"Recuerda que un hombre debe llegar hasta donde tú quieras, nunca, jamás, permitas que alguien haga algo que no te gusta… no, no me refiero a que se interpongan en tu camino de ser rein…rey Luffy"

"Ya que no te gustan las labores domésticas, al menos consíguete a un hombre que cocine bien, vale"

"Procura que en tu tripulación haya un navegante, un médico, y un cocinero, esos son las más importantes… no Luffy, un músico no es el más importante"

Esos eran varios de los concejos que Makino le diera a la chica que veía como a una hermanita, o quizá una hija, solo esperaba que hiciese caso, mientras vagamente pensaba en cuando le llegaría la verdadera juventud a esa chica.

Pero ella no sabía que Luffy realmente ponía en práctica sus consejos, nunca bebía nada que le ofrecieran, corría como loca siguiendo la estrella polar, siempre mandaba a volar a quien la tocaba mucho (aunque era más por batallas que por otra cosa, tripulación sobreprotectora, muchas gracias), y no dormía sola en la calle, no le gustaba estar enferma, y cada vez que un hombre hacia puras cosas que la disgustaban, como poner tristes a sus nakama, ella iba y les partía la cara. Pero el consejo que estaba más feliz de haber seguido era conseguirse a un chico que le cocinará, a ella y su tripulación.

Convencer a Sanji fue particularmente difícil, pero el chico hacia milagros en la cocina. Luffy podía probar platillos que ni siquiera sabía que existían, y Sanji siempre le servía cada uno de ellos con una gentil sonrisa que animaba a Luffy a comer sin dejar ni migajas. Le gustaba que Sanji fuera tan atento y no solo memorizara sus comidas y postres favoritos, sino que siempre, en cuanto Luffy pensaba que le empezaba a dar hombre, la deliciosa comida casera de Sanji ya estaba siendo colocada frente a ella sin siquiera haber terminado de pensar en comida.

La comida de Sanji era la mejor que Luffy había probado nunca. Era humeante, y esponjosa, y caldosa, y deliciosa, y parecía derretirse en su boca. Luffy jamás se podía cansar de ella.

Pero a veces le gustaba ir a las cocinas de la embarcación y ver a Sanji cocinar, por alguna razón, le gustaba ver esa expresión de concentración en su cara cuando pelaba vegetales o asaba la carne. Para darle un poco de postre cuando se percataba que su bella capitana estaba en la cocina. Siempre variaban los postres, y Luffy empezaba a decidirse por uno como su favorito.

Definitivamente Luffy no podía pensar en vivir in la comida hecha a mano de Sanji.

Y una tarde mientras Sanji hacia la cena para celebrar al nuevo nakama (¡un esqueleto parlante llamado Brook!) le dejo a Luffy en que sería su postre favorito "Golden Sunday", y mientras la pelinegra de cortos cabellos veía a su cocinero hacer lo que mejor podría vino a su mente unas palabras que Shanks le dijera a Makino.

"Al corazón de un hombre se llega por su estómago".

Y mientras las puertas se abrían para dejar pasar a toda la tripulación, Luffy pensó levemente en si también podría darse al sentido contrario. Eso sería muy divertido. Y cuando el banquete empezó Luffy olvido tal pensamiento.

.

 **3\. - Post Time Skip**

Luffy despidió alegremente a Hancock. Este era un muchacho un par de años mayor que ella que la había tratado muy amablemente desde que llegara a la misteriosa Amazon Lily, la isla donde ningún hombre podía entrar, salvo el rey de la misma. Allí conoció a todo tipo de chicas muy divertidas que eran tan fuertes como cualquier hombre y que cocinaban bien, aunque nunca se compararía a las delicias de Sanji. Incluso Hancock había cocinado para ella algunas veces en esos largos dos años.

Hancock era un hombre de cabello largo que se comportaba muy gracioso entorno a ella y se ponía rojo cuando la tomaba de la mano. Su comportamiento le recordaba un poco a Sanji cuando veía a una hermosa mujer.

Cielos, Luffy sí que había extrañado a toda su tripulación, aunque curiosamente pensaba en cuanto deseaba probar las comidas de Sanji.

En esos dos años en Amazon Lily Hancock le había hablado a Luffy sobre el amor y otro tipo de cosas en las que Luffy, ni teniendo 19 años, conseguía interesarse aunque fuese un poco. A la pelinegra le parecía gracioso que un hombre estuviese tan interesado en el amor, pero ya que ella, una chica, no lo estaba, pensaba que el mundo era lo suficientemente grande para albergar todo tipo de opiniones. Y mientras ninguna de esas opiniones la molestará lo suficiente, para ella estaba bien.

Hancock había preparado mucha comida para ella, y sabiendo cuanto la joven detestaba ser tratada con delicadeza, como a una dama, había (contra su voluntad, hemos de destacar) dejado que Luffy cargara la pesada mochila que había llenado para ella.

Luffy había cambiado. Había crecido unos 5 cm, su cabello estaba cortado en su mismo estilo, solo que en vez de legar hasta el inicio de su nuca, esta vez llegaba en la parte final de ella. Vestía una blusa de mangas ¾ con olanes, un corto short de mezclilla sujeto con un lazo amarillo, y un "top" negro que cubría sus senos (pues la blusa roja no tenía botones) y que también cubría gran parte de la cicatriz que se había hecho en Marine Ford.

Luffy, al ir caminado, recordó que se había negado a ocultarla. Para ella era un incesante recuerdo de como había fallado a Ace, pero Hancock, con una paciencia digna de admirar, paso muchos días desde que dejaran Amazon Lily para ir al Archipiélago Shanbody, tratado de convencer a la chica que era lo mejor, que sus senos no eran algo que debía dejar tan descubiertos, e incluso dio una larga charla sobre el estilo. Pero las palabras "cubriéndote más resalta aún más tu inocente belleza Luffy" lo que, por alguna razón la hicieron, a regañadientes, cubrirse. Aunque Luffy no pensó mucho en ello, ya que nunca había tenido interés en belleza, pero el pensar que alguien la encontrara bella era algo que quería, pero le confundía.

Dejo de pensar en esas cosas, esta vez deseaba ver a sus nakama. Esperaba que entendieran el mensaje que Rayleigh le había ayudado a pensar. No había dormido bien las últimas noches desenado verlos.

Se cubrió la cara con lentes oscuros, un suave paño de seda roja transparente, y un pesado pero bonito abrigo de piel blanca con manchas negras, regalos de Hancock, y siguió su camino.

Pensaba en cuan fuertes se abrían hecho todos, que tipo de entrenamientos habrían llevado, y que tanto habrían cambiado en esos años. Ella esperaba poder reconocerlos incluso con el cambio. Ella no sentía haber cambiado mucho. Ciertamente su cabello creció, pero Hancock la había peinado en el barco y cortado su cabello. Ese hombre era muy amable y a Luffy le agradaba mucho. Pero, fuera del par de cm crecidos, nada en ella había cambiado verdaderamente.

Tan metida había estado en sus pensamientos que perdió su norte y termino, de alguna manera, con una pistola apuntando a su rostro.

Una mujer grande y masculina vestía unas ropas parecidas a las de ella, la cual parecía haber sido a quien, por accidente y habiéndose disculpado, golpeado con su gran mochila de provisiones. Luffy se molestó, se supone que debía llegar al punto de reunión si llamar la atención. La mujer era bastante desagradable, copiando su estilo y groseramente apuntándole con una pistola. Y le interesaba un comino que las personas a su alrededor la instigaron a disculparse. Ella estaba muy ocupada. Pero cuando la mujer disparo ella uso su Haki para hacerlos desmayar. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer y causar tumulto no era bueno. Aseguro los oscuros lentes en su cara y el pañuelo también y siguió adelante.

Su cabeza llena de sus nakama, sus valiosos, queridos e imprescindibles nakama. Y cuando pensaba en ello, frente a ella aparecieron Sanji y Zoro.

Ella sonrió alegremente cuando ambos hombres se acercaron a ella. Se veían un poco raros, pero debían ser ellos. Aunque le pareció raro que Sanji no acariciara su cabeza como siempre lo hacía y se ofreciera a llevar su equipaje o que Zoro no le diera esa sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

Pero camino con ellos, aunque por alguna razón desconocida su corazón no latía fuertemente como cuando pasaba las tardes en la cocina viendo a Sanji cocinar, que raro, ¿estaría enfermando?, ¿debería ver a Chopper?

Pero solo había ido a una reunión lena de hombres que le parecio aburrida, ella realmente quería ver a sus nakama, y tras acabar con un Kuma corrió para que los marines no le impidieran zarpar, y justamente escucho un par e nostálgicas voces llamarla.

— ¡Luffy!

Allí estaban Sanji y Zoro, se veían mucho más masculinos y fuertes, cosa que comprobó tras verlos derrotar al otro Kuma.

Y así corrieron juntos a escapar de los marines, y como había predicho antes, Sanji le arrebato su mochila de provisiones, pero no se quejó, sabiendo las políticas del rubio, que ahora se peinaba hacia un lado, aunque le parecía curioso que este parecía cuidadoso de no dirigir su mirar a ella.

Luffy se preguntó levemente porque no pudo quitar sus ojos de Sanji hasta llegar al Sunny y ver a los demás.

.

 **4.-Beautiful Mermaids**

Luffy estaba levemente extrañada de la incapacidad de Sanji para ver a las mujeres, se preguntó que le habría pasado para terminar así. Chopper había dicho que Sanji tendría hemorragias cada vez que viera a una chica, así que les había pedido a las 3 chicas de la tripulación que se alejaran del rubio.

Y ni lo graciosos que era Franky ahora o las nuevas melodías de Brook la hacían sonreír.

Y su humor no mejoraba al escuchar la diatriba del médico, el cocinero y el francotirador sobre cuanto quería Sanji ver a las sirenas incluso si moría por ello. No podía explicarlo con certeza, pero el calor en su pecho era muy desagradable.

Nami solo se reía entre dientes mientras miraba a Robin y está también soltaba una risilla, para luego decirle a los muchachos que dejaran a Luffy en paz con su inexplicable más humor.

Ah, los chicos nunca entendían nada.

Hundiéndose en el fondo hallaron una solución al problema de Sanji. Robin y Nami se dejaron fotografiar y las fotografías se las entregaron a Sanji, para que este se acostumbrara rápidamente a las delicadas y curvilíneas figuras femeninas y pudiera resistir a las sirenas.

Luffy no entendía porque no habían dejado que ella también se tomara las fotos, pero Chopper lo desestimo diciendo que a Sanji le gustaban mucho las figuras de las dos jóvenes mujeres. Y era parcialmente verdad. Sanji siempre alababa las bellezas de las dos mujeres cada vez que podía, con ojos de borrego a medio morir y actuando como una fangirl. Pero con Luffy nunca había presentado tales síntomas a los mismos niveles que Nami y Robin. Al principio pensaron que esa era su manera de respetar a Luffy como la capitana de la tripulación, y tras ver que la trataba de forma gentil y poco fanática tomaron esa teoría como la única verdad, ya que el rubio nunca respondía ninguna pregunta al respecto o se hacia el desatendido.

Luffy había estado con la cabeza en las nubes desde eso, molesta por alguna extraña razón de que Sanji no la viera como una mujer como hacía con cualquier otra fémina a su alrededor, salvo ser amable con ella, ser tan caballeroso como con cualquier "lady" y lo que más molestaba a Luffy es que ella misma quería que los demás no la vieran como una chica, sino como un igual, y querer que Sanji la viera como veía a Nami y Robin la confundían gravemente.

Afortunadamente Zoro la distraía (para preocupación de la banda) y las susodichas Nami y Robin reían privadamente, sabiendo que finalmente la primavera habría llegado a la chica ¡y a buena hora! Que su capitana ya estaba por cumplir 20 en ese mismo año y ya era necesario que se viera a sí misma como a una joven mujer.

Tras algunos imprevistos con los gyojin y los kaijuu la Isla Gyojin ya estaba a la vista, aunque tuvieron que ser separados.

Mientras el agua del mar se llevaba su conciencia vio a Sanji ir nadando (o saltando) hacia ella, su rostro parecía desesperado, y eso fue lo último que vio cuando cayó en la inconciencia.

Al despertar estaba en la casa de Keimi, su amiga del Archipiélago Shanbody, y aunque a Luffy le caía bien la sirena, el que acumulara la atención de Sanji la molestaba, y lo que más le molestaba era estar molesta sin ninguna razón aparente. Pero finalmente se relajó, Sanji era así y a ella no debía importarle mientras su amigo no muriera por desangrarse.

Pero no ayudaba a su humor que Sanji no la hubiese visto ni una vez.

Y tras comer (¿tomar?) algo de sopa fría finalmente se dirigieron al maravilloso exterior para visitar a las amigas de Keimi. Luffy olvido su leve molestia al ver la belleza de los departamentos de las sirenas, era realmente precioso véase por donde se viera.

Pero al ver nuevamente a Sanji llorado conmovido al ver a las hermosas sirenas la volvió molestar, y se veía en su rostro al mirar hacia otro lado e inflar sus mejillas.

Las sirenas eran lindas y todo, pero no eran tan especiales.

Olvidándose de ellas, pregunto por Jinbei, el gyojin si era alguien especial, fuerte, genial y que le había ayudado mucho de maneras inimaginables, al recordar al ex Shishibukai se concentró en él, aunque lamento que no pudiera verlo rápidamente.

Pero las cosas volvieron fuertemente a su mente cuando los príncipes sirenas aparecieron y tuvieron que esconderse, y ver a Sanji con su cabeza recargada en los senos de una sirena no le hizo para nada gracia. Realmente debía consultar con Nami o Robin sus dudas, ya que Chopper le había dicho que no tenía nada de malo.

Y tras conocer a Yowahoshi Luffy coincidió consigo misma de que solo las sirenas amigas le caían bien, las demás no le gustaban mucho.

.

 **5\. - Talk with an expert.**

Después de su aventura en la isla Gyojin y declararle la guerra a la Yonko Big Mom, la tripulación del sombrero de paja se dirigía a su siguiente destino, unos más asustados que otros ante la horrible verdad de una guerra en la que no dudaban ser aniquilados. Pero su capitana parecía tan energica que su alegría era contagiosa. Quien sabe, quizá la Yonko se olvidase de todo y no tuviesen que rogar por su vida.

Luffy estaba aliviada de, finalmente, salir de la Isla Sirena tras haber hecho amigos allí y tener la promesa de Jinbei de unirse a su tripulación ya la joven capitana se sentía más relajada.

Aunque solo estaba, quizá, un poco contenta de, finalmente luego de dos años, retomar su rutina en la que se sentaba en la cocina del Sunny Go a ver a Sanji cocinar y darle algún postre especial mientras admiraba la concentración del joven hombre en su deber.

El nostálgico olor de la comida de Sanji se impregno en sus fosas nasales, redescubriendo los nostálgicos aromas de la mantequilla friéndose, el vinagre remojando las frutas y el ahumado olor de la carne.

Luffy estaba por romper la paz, preguntando una de esas tantas dudas que una vez atraviesan su cabeza no saldrán hasta expresarlas y conseguir respuestas.

"Sanji, ¿no me ves cómo mujer?" estuvo por preguntar, pero se quedó en silencio. Ella no quería ser tratada como una chica, pero le molestaba la exagerada atención hacia sus dos nakama y, en general, cualquier mujer de mucha belleza. Ella no sabía de esas cosas, pero si sabía que las mujeres usaban bonita ropa con moños y encajes, y sexy ropa interior, y usaban mucho maquillaje, tardaban mucho en el baño con toda clase de productos y sales naturales para su piel y pasaban horas en el espejo tratando de conseguir un buen peinado. Ella se contentaba con tomar una ducha cada pocos días (a veces Nami le obligaba a hacerlo día tras día), usar ropa masculina pero cómoda, su cabello era corto para no preocuparse de peinarlo seguido, y no tenía idea de cómo usar un lápiz labial sin dejarse un maquillaje a lo Buggy en su cara.

— Luffy —le llamo el cocinero, dirigiendo su oscura mirada a la chica, en cuya mano una pequeña cucharilla para helado daba vueltas de forma constante y aquello que fuera un Sunday se derretía en la copa, derramándose de la misma—, ¿estás bien?, luces distraída, ¿estas cansada?, ¿quieres que te prepare algo más?

Luffy sonrió como solo ella podía hacer— Nah, quizá me esforcé un poco de mas —contesto casual.

Sanji no podía estar más de acuerdo. Solo a la dama frente a él se le ocurriría romper una embarcación de tal tamaño con sus puños.

— Iré con Nami, estaré lista para la cena —dijo alegremente, dejando su lugar luego de beber de a una aquello que fuera un cremoso helado.

Sanji negó con la cabeza, alejando con todas las fuerzas que un hombre pueda tener, los pensamientos de Nami y Luffy bañándose juntas.

Luffy llego al baño de la parte superior, donde sabía que Nami se estaría dando su típico largo baño nocturno. No tenía muchas ganas de bañarse, pero necesitaba hablar con sinceridad con una chica que supiera los temas que la aquejaban.

Entro al baño rápidamente, para encontrarse a Nami apuntándola con su bastón.

— Oh, eres tu Luffy, por un momento creí que… olvídalo, ¿qué pasa?

Luffy empezó a deshacerse de su ropa, bañada en sudor y mucha agua salada, para sorpresa de la peli naranja, ya que sabía cuánto Luffy disgustaba de los baños, pero no dijo nada ni le tomo el pelo, la muchacha se veía inusualmente seria.

Una vez desnuda se metió en la bañera con Nami, quien amablemente se ofreció a lavarle el cabello.

— ¿Y entonces? —apresuro Nami, cuya paciencia no era infinita, mientras masajeaba la cabeza llena de burbujeante shampoo de a menor.

— Nami, ¿por qué me duele el corazón? —pregunto de una vez.

— Ay, eso deberías preguntarle a Chopper, que yo no soy médico.

— Ya lo hice, me dijo que no tengo nada.

Nami no tardo ni medio segundo en saber, finalmente el rumbo de la curiosa conversación, así que se acomodó mejor y recargo su barbilla sobre la espumosa cabeza pelinegra, que se quejó levemente.

— Cuando veo a Sanji divertirse con las mujeres me molesto y me duele el corazón, ¿por qué será?

Nami abrió los ojos sorprendida, mucho factores, la inexperiencia de la menor para reconocer los sentimientos, la manera tan directa de preguntar, y el orgullo de saberse acreedora de la confianza de la chica.

Pero oh, Nami no diría mucho, no tenía chiste si la joven mujer no llegaba a su propia conclusión por sí misma.

— Oh, podría ser una enfermedad quizá... ¡!

Luffy se había movido de repente, desestabilizando a Nami, quien estaba recargada sobre el otro cuerpo. La chica parecía más seria. Casi morir en Impel Down le había hecho darse cuenta de que enfermar y morir no la ayudarían a ser rey pirata.

— ¿Enfermedad?

— Oh, ya creo que si —continuo con malicia—, y una terrible, te duele el pecho, te sudan las manos, te retuerce el estómago, hasta pierdes las ganas de comer —Nami soporte fuertemente no reírse de la cara de horror de la chica frente a ella—, es algo muy agridulce, ya que si consigues el antídoto correcto puede gozar de dulzura y felicidad, es una enfermedad de doble filo —dijo sabia y alegremente.

— ¿Y por qué con Sanji me pasa? —pregunto asustada la menor.

— Oh —Nami consiguió aire para evitar reírse, cielos, no esperaba tener una noche tan divertida— eso es porque Sanji tiene tu cura, pero debes trabajar muy duro para tenerla.

La expresión confundida de la capitana le hizo casi ahogarse en su risa, así que la atrajo hacia si para acariciar su cabello aun espumoso.

— No estoy segura de que Sanji-kun sea una buena opción para ti… pero la manera en que ustedes… bueno, eso ya o me incumbe a mí, pero Luffy —tomo a la pelinegra de los hombros para verse directamente a los ojos— tienes que poner mucho de tu parte. Sanji-kun es demasiado amante de las mujeres guapas y si no te pones atenta entonces la enfermedad te hará trizas el corazón y morirás.

Oh bueno, esta vez Nami no pudo evitar reírse de la histeria de su capitana. Ella era una chica muy graciosa cuando quería. Y muy tierna también. Mira que no saber algo como aquello.

.

 **6\. – And it burst like an explosion.**

La batalla contra Mingo fue algo muy duro, todos se habían esforzado hasta el último segundo y eso había traído finalmente la victoria, luego que Luffy se esforzará mucho con su Gear 4, preguntándose levemente si Rayleigh estaría orgulloso, donde quiera que estuviese.

Navegar hasta Zou fue toda una odisea, y hubiese sido peor de no ser por la Vivre Card de Torao. Y finalmente, luego de subir por el lindo dragón llegaron a Zou, donde la tribu Mink y muchas sorpresas los aguardaban.

Reunirse con sus nakama era lo mejor, pero Luffy se extrañó de no ver a Sanji, por un segundo se preocupó de que algo hubiese pasado con Big Mom, pero Luffy lo desestimo, Sanji era muy fuerte.

Llegaron hasta con Inuarashi donde escucharon la historia de cómo la isla había sido atacada y como los Sombrero de Paja la habían salvado, convirtiéndose en los inexorables héroes salvadores de Zou.

Wanda y los demás les platicaron toda lo que debiesen saber, pero Luffy quería saber dónde estaba Sanji, porque algo malo debió haber sucedido si Nami y los demás se veían tan desolados.

Y mientras la historia continuaba sobre el lomo de los cocodrilos, Nami y los demás comenzaban a narrar lo que había pasado desde el momento en que llegarán a Zou.

— Sanji-kun esta… —comenzó la pelirroja, incapaz de mirar a Luffy, sabiendo que esas palabras la lastimarían profundamente, incluso si su joven capitana aun no llegaba a su respuesta al respecto de la "enfermedad".

Pero debía seguir la historia. Entre Nami y Brook contaron sobre el matrimonio de Sanji y su vínculo con la familia Vinsmoke, así como su decisión de dejar la banda. Ambos tuvieron especial cuidado en las reacciones de su capitana, la cual escondía su cara con su sombrero de paja.

Nami le había pasado la nota que Sanji escribiera, y la muchacha la veía con detenimiento mientras el resto seguía hablando de tal historia.

Luffy miro, en la inequívoca letra de Sanji, las palabras "Iré a ver a una mujer…". Luffy sabía que Sanji era muy cariñoso con las mujeres, pero de Nami había escuchado que no parecía el tipo que estuviese particularmente interesado en formar una familia con alguna de ellas, así que Luffy estaba impresionada (y con algún otro sentimiento que no lograba entender) de que Sanji se marchara para ir a casarse. No lo entendía. Y la ponía furiosa y triste. Quería gritar y enojarse, eran sentimientos muy extraños.

Cuando el silencio de después del relato se expandió, solo roto por las fuertes pisadas del cocodrilo, Luffy encontró fuerzas para usar su voz, pero sus manos temblaban, eso era algo que cuatro de sus miembros notaron.

— El que Sanji diga que… va a ver… a una mujer… ¿quiere decir que se casará? —La última palabra salió un poco estrangulada, pero estaba segura que se había entendido.

Nami rápidamente se alarmo, Luffy no era una chica precisamente conectada a sus sentimientos, ella era muy ruda y masculina, y raramente la veía llorar o cambiar sus estados de ánimo a algo más complejo. Pero ella sabía que para una chica que ni siquiera terminaba de comprender su primer amor el descubrir que tal amor se casa, debía ser un fuerte golpe para la menor.

— ¡Aun no sabemos si a eso se refería Luffy! —comento rápidamente Nami, desesperadamente tratando de hacer sentir mejor a su capitana. Ciertamente si una misma no se daba cuenta de sus propios sentimientos era difícil que otros los notara. Pero Nami sabía, y también sabía que Robin, Brook e incluso Zoro habían notado los sentimientos de la pelinegra por Sanji. Y sabían que estar escuchando tal plática la lastimaba, incluso si ella luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para no alertarlos.

— Sanji-kun parecía ir decidido, ¿sabes? —continuo Nami, aunque ella no planeaba decir más, ya que decir cosas como "romperá el compromiso" o "regresara con nosotros" sería muy irresponsable.

— Ya veo —murmuro Luffy por lo bajo—… —y junto todas sus fuerzas para sonreírle a sus nakama, que empezaban a verla con rostros preocupados por sus reacciones tan inusuales— ¡tal vez vuelva con su esposa!

Nami miro sorprendida a la chica, no podía dar crédito a lo que oía, ¿su capitana estaba bien con Sanji y esa situación?, esa debía ser la peor de las situaciones para un joven corazón enamorado.

— ¡Tendremos una nueva nakama, en ese caso!

Pero toda la tripulación miro sorprendida a su joven capitana, porque aunque había una gran sonrisa en su faz, lagrimas se deslizaban por sus ojos de manera silenciosa, la chica parecía tan sorprendida como ellos, tocándose el rostro. Mordió su labio inferior con ira, ella no era una llorona, así que no había razón para llorar. Se sintió triste y patética de que sus compañeros la vieran así, se preguntó si se decepcionarían. Desesperadamente, ignorando los lastimeros llamados de su banda, limpio las lágrimas con desesperación. La última vez que había llorado había sido cuando volvió a ver a Sabo, y antes de eso fue lo de Ace. Ella no estaba acostumbrada a llorar de la manera en que estaba haciéndolo ahorita.

Entonces lo noto, mientras el cocodrilo se detenía y Nami la abrazaba con fuerza, ella solo lloraba de esa forma por un fuerte sentimiento de amor. Luffy estaba segura de que si algo le pasaba a su tripulación (aunque eso nunca pasaría porque ella se encargaría de protegerlos con lo que hiciera falta) ella se sentiría fatal, porque los amaba, incluso si ella no era muy buena con esos sentimientos lo sabía, pero Sanji, que estaba aparentemente bien de salud, que iba a casarse con una mujer, le lastimaba fuertemente.

¿Sería ese devastador sentimiento el que tanto le relataba Makino en las novelas?

Amor.

Un amor diferente al que sentía por sus hermanos o los de la Villa Foosha o su abuelito o sus nakama. Puso sus manos en su pecho, recordando las palabras que Hancock le dijera hacía tiempo.

Amor romántico.

¿Estaba ella enamorada románticamente de Sanji?, si lo pensaba un poco (y vaya que dolía pensar tan a fondo y profundamente) podía conectar los puntos. La persona que más extrañará en esos dos años había sido Sanji, con quien gustaba pasar las tardes era con Sanji, quien siempre la defendía cuando expresaba sus alocadas ideas era Sanji. Quien acariciaba gentilmente su cabeza mientras le dejaba una copa del Golden Sunday era Sanji.

Luffy amaba a todos sus nakama, y lo hacía de una manera especial, y mientras viajaba recargada en Nami, quien callaba al resto de la banda, se dio cuenta del amor especial que tenía por Sanji. Y aunque no estaba realmente segura de ser amor romántico, pues no tenía idea de cómo comparar, sabía que algo que realmente no quería era que Sanji se casara con alguna otra mujer.

Y definitivamente no quería volverse subordinada de Big Mom, ya que la banda para distraerse (por órdenes de una enfurecida Nami) volvieron al tema de qué pasaría si Sanji se casaba.

Luffy se alejó de la calidez de Nami, tañando sus ojos una vez más, ante la mirada preocupada de su tripulación.

— No nos volveremos subordinados de Big Mom, y tampoco dejaré que Sanji deje la banda. No estoy segura de saber el deber de un hombre, pero sea cual sea el problema de Sanji no lo dejaremos luchar solo —dijo con convicción, recibiendo sonrisas de aprobación de su banda. Después de todo, Luffy siempre hacia su voluntad y se inmiscuía en los problemas de ellos, incluso si ellos no lo querían.

Se había inmiscuido en los problemas de Nami, de Ussop, de Vivi, de Chopper, de Robin, de Franky, de Brook, de Ace, de la princesa Rebecca, de Torao también. Si Luffy decidía inmiscuirse, nada podían hacer al respecto.

La conversación volvió a fluir, la tripulación tuvo el acierto de no mencionar el pequeño arranque de lágrimas de Luffy, y siguieron hablando de como recuperarían a Sanji, ya sea que este quisiera o no.

.

 **Conclusion.**

La alianza ya se había realizado, los grupos ya estaban divididos y en camino. En el Sunny el grupo de rescate del novio iba en camino de encontrar a Big Mom y detener sus planes. Fueran cuales fueran.

Luffy seguía sin estar segura de sus sentimientos, pero no quería que Sanji se casase, y para impedirlo, para traerlo de vuelta a ella, lucharía, con todas sus fuerzas.

Alistándose para la misión, Luffy decidió que cuando salvarán a Sanji pondría en orden lo que sentía con su cocinero.

La aventura aún les esperaría, y ella no encontraría el One Piece si uno solo de sus Nakama faltaba.

— Prepárate Sanji, porque eh venido a rescatarte —se prometió a sí misma.

.

 **Me salio un poco más largo de lo planeado, pero me a gustado el resultado. Aunque no estoy de todo segura del final, pero aun le queda buen tramo a la saga de Whole Cake XD**

 **Este fic tiene una segunda parte, podríamos decir, es la parte de Sanji.**

 **Me muero por relatarla, porque meterse en la piel de Sanji para eso sería muy divertido.**

 **Pienso que si Luffy fuera una chica haría una linda pareja con Sanji! Sería super cute, aunque un poco de esa alusionacion se vera en la parte de Sanji.**

 **Originalmente había planeado un "5 cosas que** **tal personaje** **no** **noto/sabia/etc** **., y una que si" con los demás Mugiwara, pero con relación a la pareja, pero al final creo que solo me conformare con Luffy y Sanji, aunque no estoy segura de cuando pueda colgar la parte de Sanji. Pero me muero por tenerla completa.**

 **Fem!Luffy es un amor, me gusta escribirla, pero es un personaje complicado. Ya que, técnicamente, las mujeres son un poco más de sentimentales que los hombres, una Luffy chica tendría diferentes tipos de reacciones a las situación, y se vuelve un personaje complicado, ya que Luffy es un poco cabeza hueca. En la ultima escena tuve problemas para relatar el "una vez que si se dio cuenta que era amor", al principio pensé que seria exagerado hacerla llorar, pero una Luffy un poco mas sentimental, creo que podría hacerlo si le da mucha tristeza. Fue muy difícil llegar a ese punto final, pero los demás antes que ese punto me gustaron bastante.**

 **Me gusta imaginar la escena de Sanji vs femLuffy de la saga Whole Cake , sería algo muy divertido.**

 **Quiero escribir más e esta pareja, casi no encuentro fics de fem Luffy en español, y por alguna razón, no eh encontrado fem Luffy con Sanji ni en inglés, y es muy devastador. Tengo que escribir algo mas de ellos.**

 **Aunque también tengo otros fics empezados con fem Luffy, uno de ellos es con Lucci, Gott, amoa ese hombre, sería genial escribir sobre ellos también!**

 **Estaba segua que escribiría más en las notas finales, pero ya que no me viene nada a la cabeza lo dejare asi.**

 **OH, tengo una pregunta para ustedes, si Luffy fuera una chica, y el final de one Piece debiese terminar en parejas (Oda-sama no lo quiera nunca) y solo Luffy a cambiado de genero, con quien creen que se quedaría y por que? Le eh preguntado a tres personas y dos me dijeron que con Zoro y la otra con Hancock (si, Hancock es hombre porque me gusta la ship… deberí escribir de ellos algun dia… me desvio…) Con quien creen que quedaría? Me interesaría saber!**

 **Ahora si es todo!**

 **Espero les gustara! Si fuera así les agrdecería un review.**

 **Bye bye! Cuídense! Gracias por leer!**


End file.
